digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters in Digimon Fusion
Armies Xros Heart Blue Flare Twilight Bagra Army Xros Heart United Army Hunters Tagiru Akashi and Gumdramon Ryouma Mogami and Psychemon Ren Tobari and Dracmon Airu Suzaki and Opossumon Old Clock Shop Man and Clockmon Hideaki Mashimon and Dobermon Kiichi Funabashi and Locomon Other characters Real World Mrs. Kudou Mrs. Kudou is Taiki Kudou's mother. Mrs. Hinomoto Mr. and Mrs. Aonuma Black Devils Mami Takahashi, Haruka Hazuki and Midori Mike , Haruka Hazuki and Midori Mike are Yuu's fans. They hate Tagiru. Miho Sudou Musashi Kenzaki Mr. Amano Mr. Amano is Nene and Yuu's father. He was against Nene becoming an idol in Hong Kong, thinking he would be unable to protect. He was controlled by into becoming a stalker to attack anyone who approached her. After Xros-Up Arresterdramon (Sparrowmon) defeats Harpymon, he comes back to his self. Mr. Sugimoto Tagiru's gym teacher. Masaru Katsuji Digital World Archelomon An Archelomon appears at the Island Zone as its village elder. He knew the location of the Code Crown and as a result was kidnapped by Neptunmon. He was eventually rescued by Taiki Kudou and Shoutmon X4. He is displayed as being elderly and seems somewhat senile. KingWhamon KingWhamon is a whale with an island on its back. When Taiki Kudou and Shoutmon were in him, including a few Flymon, KingWhamon stopped the Flymon from letting them take the Code Crown and helped Taiki to cure Shoutmon after Shoutmon was stung by one of the Flymons. BlueMeramon BlueMeramon serves under SkullMeramon in the Magma Zone and is one of the few members in the Bagra Army disillusioned by their methods, though he remains for the sake of his workers. As it turned out, BlueMeramon was saved by Dorulumon the day he left the Bagra Army. Thus, when Dorulumon and Xros Heart's leader Taiki were captured, BlueMeramon helps them. However, after taking a fatal attack meant for Dorulumon, BlueMeramon asks him to join Xros Heart while thanking him for everything with his last breath. Pharaohmon Pharaohmon is a the ruler of the Sand Zone. He is an Egyptian-themed Digimon and curses any intruder who enters his tomb. Deputymon at first urges Taiki to slay Pharaohmon, but when Taiki realizes it is just a test of his morals, Pharaohmon gives him the Code Crown and reveals that he is actually Deputymon's friend. Later, Pharaohmon helps Taiki to save Baalmon. Attacks * Necro Mist Shakkoumon Shakkoumon is a mysterious resident of the Heaven Zone, an observer of the area who saves Taiki's life. While showing Xros Heart around the Heaven Zone, Lucemon lies to them, saying that Shakkoumon was rumored to be a Bagra Army spy. Shakkoumon later shows up to officiate Lucemon's coronation, and Shoutmon attacks, thinking him at first to be there to interfere. Later, when Lucemon transforms into Lucemon Chaos Mode and reveals that he himself is Bagra's mole, Shakkoumon helps Shoutmon X4B fight against the demon. After Lucemon Chaos Mode is defeated, Shakkoumon transports all of Xros Heart but Zenjirou up to the sky temple to stop Nene. Attacks * :If you do not wish to follow or are unable to follow the tinyurl links, these are the direct links: Aramitama and Nigimitama. Radiates red laser beams from its eyes that can reach 100000° at their focal point. Gargoylemon Gargoylemon is an Inspector in Heaven Zone's Angel Police, and prone to jumping to conclusions. He punishes Lucemon when he stands up to the Police with an attack and arrests Dondokomon for a crime with minimal evidence. He attempts but ultimately fails to interrogate his suspects and is unable to prevent Xros Heart from escaping. Gargoylemon supports GuardiAngemon the entire way. GuardiAngemon GuardiAngemon serves as the chief of police of the Heaven Zone, as well as its president. He runs the Heaven Zone as a draconian state, where even being accused of the smallest infraction results in the defendant's execution by having their data stripped by electromagnetic waves. When Lucemon summons the sky temple, GuardiAngemon recognizes the dark power it holds as the cause of his brutality. Attacks * Holy Espada ( ): Slashes with a cross-shaped energy blast. Stingmon and Lilamon Stingmon and Lilamon are a loving couple who serve as protectors of the Forest Zone, specifically guarding Deckerdramon and the zone's Code Crown. Although Lilamon is quite open and proud of their love, to the point that she gushes over anyone she thinks is also a loving couple, Stingmon is easily embarrassed by her antics. After the Digital World was reformatted by Bagramon, Stingmon and Lilamon ended up in Honey Land, where the former had his energy drained out him by the Honeybeemon under Zamielmon. Lilamon was attacked by the Honeybeemon by the time Xros Heart arrives to the land and saves her with Mervamon's help. Stingmon's Attacks *'Spiking Finish' Lilamon's Attacks *'Beauty Slap' Puppetmon GranLocomon GranLocomon is a tyrant in the Dust Zone, and is completely brutal and callous to his subjects. With his minion Hagurumon, he has been forcing the natives of the Dust Zone to bring him scrap metals in exchange for oil and food. Puppetmon steals Taiki's X Loader and brings it to GranLocomon in order to trade for his freedom, but GranLocomon merely smashes through him and the surrounding Trailmon in his rush to use the X Loader. Hagurumon places the X Loader into a panel on GranLocomon, and GranLocomon begins traveling as fast as he can, even plowing straight through a town, in order to activate the X Loader and escape to other Zones. However, Puppetmon managed to hold onto GranLocomon as he drove away, and Xros Heart and the Dust Zone Digimon manage to catch up by riding Trailmon Kettle. While the Xros Heart Digimon delay GranLocomon by slowing him down with their own bodies, Puppetmon destroys Hagurumon, allowing Taiki to retrieve the X Loader. Taiki immediately DigiXroses the Xros Heart Digimon to Shoutmon X4, who parries GranLocomon "Destroyed Crash" back at the villain, destroying him just as he was about to leave the Zone. Attacks * Destroyed Crash: Crashes into the opponent with its spiked wheel at speed. Babamon Babamon is the princess of the Shinobi Zone, having been kidnapped by Muysamon to hold her ransom and demanding the area's Code Crown. However, Xros Heart obtains the Shinobi Zone Code Crown and saved Babamon while driving off the Bagra Army. In the end, she had a crush on Zenjirou for saving her from Musyamon. Lunamon Lunamon originally lives in the Disc Zone. She is horrified when Kiriha kills the Zone's elder, Mercurymon, and she remains on the sidelines during the fight between Blue Flare and Blastmon, while also being scared of the Disc Zone falling apart. Despite Xros Heart's efforts to keep Kiriha and Blastmon's forces from damaging the Zone, it breaks apart and is lost in the Digital Space. In a last ditch effort, Taiki puts the Zone's inhabitants, including Lunamon, inside his X Loader and Zone Transfers back to the Shinobi Zone. There the Monitamon generously offer Diginowa and their home to the Disc Zone refugees. During the party, Shoutmon gives his Diginowa to Lunamon as a gift, and after she eats it, she decides to keep the container as a reminder of Shoutmon's kindness. However, during his attack on the Shinobi Zone, Blastmon knocks Shoutmon X4B into Lunamon's hut. Even though Zenjirou saves her from harm, the Diginowa container is crushed as well, which causes Lunamon to cry. Enraged by this, Shoutmon X4B vows to become a true king, and never let anyone cry when his reign begins. With the help of Nene Amano, Shoutmon X4B digixroses with Sparrowmon to form Shoutmon X5B, and destroys Blastmon. Shoutmon and Lunamon have one more moment together, before Taiki hears the melody of a dying Spadamon and goes to investigate. Spadamon Spadamon is a citizen of the Sweets Zone saved by Taiki. He has Xros Heart accompanied to save his friend Coronamon out of the jail of Bagra Army's Matadormon. Later he lends his power to Shoutmon X4 to form Shoutmon X4S, so that he can have 2 weapons to confront the armed WaruMonzaemon. After the Digital World was reformatted by Bagramon, Spadamon later ended up at Gold Land with Coronamon and Lunamon but they were under controlled by Olegmon. Coronamon Cutemon's parents Lopmon Lopmon is a citizen of Vampire Land who meets Xros Heart and Blue Flare, the rest of his kin having been taken to NeoVamdemon's castle. He helps Xros Heart infiltrate the castle to save the other Lopmon there. He later sacrifices himself to enable OmegaShoutmon and ZekeGreymon to Double Xros into Shoutmon DX. The White Lopmon is a legendary Lopmon said to imbue immense holy energy. Neo Vamdemon was terrified at the thought of one existing. In order to give Shoutmon and Metal Greymon the ability to fight off the Death General, Lopmon absorbed the power of all of the other Lopmon that had been devoured by Neo Vamdemon and became the White Lopmon. With the last of his energy, he gave Omega Shoutmon and ZekeGreymon the ability to Double Xros. Ignitemon Ruka Ruka is a human-shaped puppet that Splashmon operated through an Azure Drippin. DigiXroses BalliBastemon BalliBastemon is the DigiXros of Ballistamon and Persiamon. Taiki uses him to fight off a group of ninja Etemon working for the Bagra Army, but his dance failed when Etemon countered with his own attack. Attacks *'Belly Balli Dance' *'Cat Speaker' *'Sonic Dancing' Ballistamon Mush Cottage Ballistamon Mush Cottage is the DigiXros of Ballistamon and the Mushroomon from the Green Zone in the manga. It houses Xros Heart for the night, where it, with its Mushroomon chef, feeds the team dinner. Unfortunately, they are ambushed by Tactimon, and the DigiXros is broken. Attacks *'Mush Full Course': Cooks and serves a wide variety of mushroom-themed dishes. Ballistamon Sextet Launcher Ballistamon Sextet Launcher is the DigiXros of Ballistamon and Dorulumon. Attacks * : Unleashes its ordinance of six cannons. "Beelzemon + Deputymon" Beelzemon + Deputymon is the DigiXros between Beelzemon and Deputymon, with the latter turning into a revolver-style cannon that attaches to Beelzemon's left arm. Attacks *'Death the Cannon Spiral' "Beelzemon + Starmons" "Beelzemon + Starmons" is the DigiXros between Beelzemon and the Starmons, where Starmon combines with Beelzemon's Berenjena SDX, giving it the power to fire a barrage that can destroy an entire army of opponents. It has not been officially named. Attacks *'Meteor Cannon' Chibick Sword The Chibick Sword is the DigiXros of the Red Pickmon and the Chibickmons. Although seemingly weaker than the Star Sword, it does not require Starmon to form. Zenjirou uses the Chibick Sword while Shoutmon is DigiXrosed with Starmon to form Shoutmon Star Wheel. DarkKnightmon "DarkKnightmon + Duskmon" "DarkKnightmon + Duskmon" is a DigiXros of DarkKnightmon and Duskmon, which turns Duskmon into a clawed gauntlet for DarkKnightmon. It has not been officially named. DarknessBagramon DarknessBagramon is the final form of Bagramon, the primary antagonist of Digimon Xros Wars, after absorbing his brother DarkKnightmon. In his new form, save for his head and enhanced right limbs, Bagramon's body is covered in black and gold armor modeled after DarkKnightmon. Bagramon's left horn becomes golden and enlarged while two of his remaining red horns shrink away. His cape is now tattered while his eight wings are also enlarged with four additional wings. As D5 begins, having bided his time until this moment, makes his move and literally stabs Bagramon in the back before using the Darkness Loader to absorb his brother and obtain his power. However, Bagramon metaphysically destroys DarkKnightmon and takes control over the fused body while reconfiguring it in his image. Destroying Shoutmon and sending the rest of the Xros Heart United Army into the void, DarknessBagramon takes his leave to enter the human world. However, DarknessBagramon is forced to battle the entire Xros Heart United Army and its allies before being destroyed by Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode. Attacks *'God of Death Snatcher': Rips out the opponent's soul. *'Eternal Darkmare': Transports foes into a dimension of darkness and nightmares. DeadlyTuwarmon DeadlyTuwarmon is the DigiXros of Tuwarmon and DeadlyAxemon. DeadlyTuwarmon Hell Mode DeadlyTuwarmon Hell Mode is a result of the Forced DigiXros of Tuwarmon, DeadlyAxemon, and Apollomon's army of Sethmon, Dobermon, Grizzlymon, Bullmon, Oryxmon, and Gorillamon. When Taiki and Nene confronted Yuu with the fact that the Digital World was real, Yuu went into denial, and forced Tuwarmon to DigiXros with all of the Digimon around him, and to absorb the energy of Hell's Field. Attacks *'Burning Boogie' *'Hell's Mantis Dance' DeckerGreymon DeckerGreymon is the DigiXros of MetalGreymon and Deckerdramon. Attacks *'Plasma Deckerdra-launcher' *'MailBirdra-launcher' *'Tera Destroyer' *'Final Spark': If taken down, takes the energy released within his body to its utmost limit and releases it all at once, creating a tremendous shock wave that scorches the earth for 10 km in every direction. *'Cyber Blader' Digimon Slingshot The silver Pickmons, on their own, can DigiXros into an elastic Digimon Slingshot. Starmon and the Pickmons take this form to help Shoutmon take down Pteramon. DonShoutmon DonShoutmon is the DigiXros of Shoutmon and Dondokomon. Taiki performs the DigiXros as part of an attempt to get the Shinobi Zone Code Crown by making Karatenmon laugh through a succession of ridiculous DigiXroses. "Dorulumon + Starmons" "Dorulumon + Starmons" is the DigiXros between Dorulumon and the Starmons, where the Starmons arrange themselves into helicopter blades and attach to Dorulumon's tail. It has not been officially named. "Deputymon + Dorulu Cannon + Digimon Slingshot" Dracomon + Cyberdramon Dracomon + Cyberdramon is the DigiXros of Dracomon and Cyberdramon. Attacks *'Death Divider': Spins in a tornado, cutting all it its path. G-Cutemon G-Cutemon is the DigiXros of , , , the , , , and . It has Cutemon's head, Dondokomon's drum for a torso and its drumsticks, Knightmon's armor and Berserk Sword, PawnChessmon (White)'s head for its right shoulder and its spear, Persiamon's fur on its torso, Kamemon's head for its left shoulder and its legs, and Jijimon's cudgel. Attacks *'Greatest Sonic Wave': Pounds on his drum-torso to unleash a maddening sonic wave. GolemJijiKamemon GolemJijiKamemon is the DigiXros of Golemon, Jijimon and ChibiKamemon. GrandGeneramon GrandisKuwagamon Honey Mode Zamielmon DigiXrosed GrandisKuwagamon and a swarm of Honeybeemon to destroy Xros Heart with Ignitemon riding on his back. Nene forcefully dragged Ignitemon off of GrandisKuwagamon Honey Mode's back and then merged Mervamon with Sparrowmon into JetMervamon who destroys GrandisKuwagamon. Hi-VisionMonitamon Hi-VisionMonitamon is the DigiXros of three Monitamons. While Xros Heart is in the Shinobi Zone, the Bagra Army soldier Musyamon corners Zenjirou, and Nene uses Hi-VisionMonitamon to hold off Musyamon until Taiki brings in Shoutmon X5 to finish him off. Attacks * : Creates a fireball. * : Attacks with a water pistol. * : Raises a wind. * : Discharges lightning. JetMervamon JetMervamon is the DigiXros of Mervamon and Sparrowmon. Due to the DigiXros of Sparrowmon, who soars soundlessly at Mach speed, and Mervamon, who excels in sword skill, she demonstrates authority in aerial battles. She is even able to deliver high speed attacks from the air, such as Mervamon's greatsword , and the "Medullia" on her left arm which extends anywhere and swallows the opponent whole. Her attacks are powered up due to her toxic mist and glamor.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/cross_04.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: JetMervamon] Attacks *'Sexy Dynamites' *'Heartbreak Shot'This attack is misspelled as "Heartgreak Shot" on the [http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/cross_04.html TV Asahi character profile].: Fires pink beams from her chest. *'Ouroboros Gate' *'Spicy Hard Love' JijiShoutmon JijiShoutmon is the DigiXros of Shoutmon and Jijimon. Taiki performs the DigiXros as part of an attempt to get the Shinobi Zone Code Crown by making Karatenmon laugh through a succession of ridiculous DigiXroses. Kimeramon Knightmon Wise Sword Mode Knightmon Wise Sword Mode is the DigiXros of Knightmon and Wisemon. Attacks *'Wise Sword': Elongates its Wise Sword into a giant blade and unleashes an enormous shockwave. Lilithmon (Fused) Lilithmon (Fused) is the DigiXros of Lilithmon with Blastmon and his three Vilemon. Lilithmon is stripped down to a leather catsuit, with the Vilemons' faces making up her bra and panties, and Blastmon's head becoming a flail. Unlike other DigiXroses, the component Digimon are able to make limited movements as well as physically speak to each other, often holding entire conversations. Machinedramon "MailBirdramon + Golemon" "MailBirdramon + Golemon" is a DigiXros between MailBirdramon and Golemon, where Golemon transforms into a hammer-like shape and becomes MailBirdramon's tail. It has not been officially named. Attacks *'Trident Tail': By swinging the tail he creates a shockwave to blow the enemy away. Mervamon Wide-Hi-Vision Sword Mervamon Wide-Hi-Vision Sword is the DigiXros of Mervamon, Wisemon and Hi-VisionMonitamon. She first appears to defeat Doumon who was casting an illusion on both Shoutmon X5B and MetalGreymon. MetalGreymon MetalGreymon is the Digi-Xros of Greymon and MailBirdramon. MetalGreymon is first used when Kiriha is attacking the Bagra Army in an unnamed Zone, but soon degenerates back to Greymon and MailBirdramon. He later reappears when Kiriha DigiXroses Greymon and MailBirdramon, so he can fight against IceDevimon's army in the Lake Zone, and even later helps Xros Heart to fight Baalmon while they are in a difficult battle with IceDevimon himself. He easily defeats both Stingmon and Lilamon in the Forest Zone, but is beaten up and almost killed by an infuriated DarkKnightmon. However, MetalGreymon is saved by Shoutmon X4B. MetalGreymon aids Shoutmon X4 in his battle against DarkKnightmon, but is severly beaten by DeadlyAxemon, until Deckerdramon decides to join the battle. In the Dust Zone, MetalGreymon and the other members of Blue Flare attack Xros Heart under the command of a brainwashed Kiriha. After Taiki saves Kiriha, MetalGreymon takes part in the battle against Twilight and the Bagra Army. During the battle against Dorbickmon, MetalGreymon gains the ability to digivolve into ZekeGreymon. MetalGreymon is later put into a forced Digi-Xros with NeoVamdemon shocking everyone especially Kiriha. However, he is rescued by Shoutmon. Attacks * Trident Arm: Smashes its claw into the opponent, a technique exceptionally enhanced in offensive power due to adding extremely high-temperature claws on top of Greymon's already mighty strength. * Giga Destroyer: Annihilates all of the opponents surrounding it by emitting ultra-high energy, homing laser beams at them. MetalGreymon + Cyber Launcher MetalGreymon + Cyber Launcher is the DigiXros of MetalGreymon and Cyberdramon. MetalGremon + Cyber Launcher first appears when Blue Flare and Xros Heart team-battle against Twilight and Lilithmon in Dust Zone. He destroys all the remaining Tankmon. Attacks *'Cyber Launcher' Milleniummon Monster Lilithmon Monster Lilithmon is a DigiXros created when Apollomon Whispered combines Lilithmon with only Blastmon, having her fused unto Blastmon's head from the waist down and assuming a massive, bestial form. As the Xros Heart United Army makes their escape from Hell's Field, Monster Lilithmon immediately starts absorbing the dimension and all of its energy. However, to ensure his team's safe passage to Bright Land, Beelzemon battles Lilithmon and sacrifices himself to destroy her. MusoKnightmon MusoKnightmon is the DigiXros of DarkKnightmon and Tuwarmon. Tuwarmon becomes an artillery piece for DarkKnightmon, who also receives a new helmet. After Shoutmon X5B and MetalGreymon rebuff DeadlyTuwarmon and Lilithmon (Fused)'s attacks, Yuu has Doumon cast an invisibility spell on "Fused Lilithmon", and digixroses Tuwarmon and DarkKnightmon into MusoKnightmon. However, Nene uses Mervamon Wide-Hi-Vision Sword to break through Doumon's spell, allowing Xros Heart's Digimon to fight off "Fused Lilithmon" and attack MusoKnightmon. Attacks * * : Emits DarkKnightmon's and Tuwarmon's energy simultaneously from the Gouradarai Gun, leaving nothing but rubble in the tracks of its bombardment. * : Before firing, casts a spell on his surroundings that restricts the opponent's movements, so that he can both keep from missing his target, and also be defended while firing. PaunGaossmon PaunGaossmon is the DigiXros of Gaossmon and PawnChessmon(White) PaunShoutmon PaunShoutmon is the DigiXros of Shoutmon and one of the PawnChessmons. Taiki performs the DigiXros as part of an attempt to get the Shinobi Zone Code Crown by making Karatenmon laugh through a succession of ridiculous DigiXroses. As part of the joke, PaunShoutmon's visor falls and pinches his nose. RampageGreymon RampageGreymon is the DigiXros of MetalGreymon, Dorulumon and Ballistamon. Rare Star Sword The Rare Star Sword is the DigiXros of Starmon, three silver Pickmons, and the red Pickmon. The silver Pickmons form the blade of the sword, while the red Pickmon forms the tip and empowers the weapon with an aura of flames. Zenjirou often uses this form of the Starmons in order to assist Xros Heart in attacking. Zenjirou uses this sword to destroy Drimogemon. He later uses the sword again while ambushing one of Neptunmon's fleets. He also uses it to try to help dig an escape tunnel Attacks * : Throws the Rare Star Sword like an arrow. * : Performs a slice with the Rare Star Sword. * : Performs a decisive strike with the Rare Star Sword. Sethmon Wild Mode Apollomon DigiXrosed Sethmon, several Grizzlymons, and several Dobermons into Sethmon Wild Mode in order to test the strength of the Xros Heart United Army. Attacks *'Grand Heat Storm' Shademon (Nene) ShouCutemon ShouCutemon is the DigiXros of Shoutmon and Cutemon. Taiki performs the DigiXros as part of an attempt to get the Shinobi Zone Code Crown by making Karatenmon laugh through a succession of ridiculous DigiXroses. Shonitamon Shonitamon is the DigiXros of Shoutmon and Monitamon. Taiki performs the DigiXros as part of an attempt to get the Shinobi Zone Code Crown by making Karatenmon laugh through a succession of ridiculous DigiXroses. Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon Dorulu Cannon'Dorulu Cannon is the name that the anime introduces the form as, but its official name is Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon. is the of Dorulumon. This is the DigiXros of Shoutmon and Dorulumon. Shoutmon + Jet Sparrow 'Shoutmon + Jet Sparrow is the DigiXros between Shoutmon and Sparrowmon. Attacks *'Air Shooter' *'Plasma Blaster' Shoutmon + Star Sword Shoutmon + Star Sword is simply Shoutmon wielding the Star Sword. This DigiXros gives Shoutmon an increase in power. Shoutmon takes this form against Armed MadLeomon and defeats him in one blow. Attacks *'Star Blade': Charges the Star Sword with flaming energy and then releases a cutting shock-wave of fire. Shoutmon DX Shoutmon DX is the DigiXros of OmegaShoutmon and ZekeGreymon. Attacks *'Trident JusFang': Releases a powerful blow with his Trident JusFang, or uses that sturdiness to function as a shield. *'Hyper Rock Magnum': Fires a hail of shots. *'Electric Buster Xros': Demonstrates the power of his Electric Buster Xros in both gun and sword attacks. *'Victorize Banking': Effuses his passion to justice from the "V" on his head and assaults the opponent while shining greater than the sun, eradicating them. *'Brave Beat Rock Double Xros': Unifies OmegaShoutmon's and ZekeGreymon's flames, clothing his body with the hellfire that purifies all corruption and becoming an incarnation of flame that looks like a meteor, and completely vaporizes all off the opponents when he assaults them. Shoutmon EX6 Shoutmon EX6 is the DigiXros of OmegaShoutmon, ZekeGreymon, AtlurBallistamon, JagerDorulumon and RaptorSparrowmon. Shoutmon Star Wheel In the manga, Shoutmon Star Wheel is the DigiXros between Shoutmon and the Starmons. Shoutmon X2 Shoutmon X2 is the DigiXros of Shoutmon and Ballistamon. Shoutmon X2 first appears when MadLeomon (Orochi Mode) attacks the kids as they made their way out of the Village of Smiles, and Taiki learns that Shoutmon does not wish to be the Digimon King for himself but for his village. He attempts to attack MadLeomon, but Taiki fakes MadLeomon out with a bungee maneuver, which opens him up for Shoutmon X2 to fire a blast and defeat MadLeomon. When Xros Heart arrives at the Island Zone, Shoutmon and Ballistamon digiXros into Shoutmon X2 in order to fight off a Baguara Army platoon of Gizamon. This time, the Starmons also DigiXros into the Star Axe, which Shoutmon X2 wields. Later on, the Digimon again separately digiXros into Shoutmon X2 and the Star Axe to fight the Bagra Army's Octomon. However, they are unable to breathe underwater until ChibiKamemon comes and DigiXroses with Shoutmon X2 to form Shoutmon X2 Plus. When Zenjirou, Akari, Beelzemon, and Cutemon are separated from the rest of Xros Heart, Taiki sends Dorulumon and Deputymon to find them, but when Kongoumon's forces attack them, Taiki is forced to DigiXros Shoutmon and Ballistamon into Shoutmon X2. Tactimon also shows up to attack Shoutmon X2, but Dorulumon returns with Beelzemon in time to DigiXros to Shoutmon X4B. Attacks *'Mac Arrow' *'Horn Breaker DX' *'Buddy Blaster': Fires a small but powerful orb of blue energy from his chest cannon. *'Arm Bunker': Charges energy into his arm. *'Optic Laser': Shoots a large laser beam from his eyes. *'Miya Vulcan' Shoutmon X2 Plus M Shoutmon X2 Plus M is the DigiXros between Shoutmon X2 and ChibiKamemon, wielding the Star Axe. ChibiKamemon becomes a shell for Shoutmon X2's back. Like a turtle, Shoutmon X2 can retreat into the shell to avoid an attack, and can also breathe underwater. Attacks *'Buddy Blaster': Fires a small but powerful orb of blue energy from its chest cannon. Shoutmon X3 Shoutmon X3 is the DigiXros of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon. As an incomplete Shoutmon X3 (missing its Dorulumon components), he fights Armed MadLeomon and takes out his chainsaw before reverting back to Shoutmon and Ballistamon. When MadLeomon attacks the Village of Smiles again as MadLeomon (Final Mode), Taiki convinces Dorulumon to fight with them, allowing him to DigiXros the Digimon into the complete Shoutmon X3, who destroys MadLeomon. Attacks *'Victorize Boomerang': Detaches the "V" on its chest and throws it, using it as a gigantic boomerang instead of a sword. *'Three Victorize': Fires a beam from the "V" on its chest that sweeps away hordes of opponents in a single strike. *'High Atmospheric Pressure': Launches a foe into orbit using an uppercut with a spinning first. Shoutmon X4 Shoutmon X4 is the DigiXros of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon and the Star Sword, which is made out of Starmon and Pickmons. He is essentially Shoutmon X3 wielding the Star Sword. Shoutmon X4 appears in Taiki's dream of Xros Heart, where it mows down the opposing armies. When Dorulumon shows up, his appearance causes Taiki to remember the dream. Shoutmon X4 first appears for real in the Island Zone, when Neptunmon drives Xros Heart into a corner, and Dorulumon appears to help them. Under Taiki's orders, he manages to defeat Neptunmon by having him get impaled by his own King's Bite harpoon. Later, in Sand Zone, Taiki and his team are lead to Pharaomon's temple by Deputymon to claim the Code Crown. Shoutmon X4 fight Pharaohmon, but is called back by Taiki once he discovers that it was just a test. After being captured by GuardiAngemon in the Heaven Zone, Taiki and several of his Digimon break free and DigiXros into Shoutmon X4 to fight him. However, Shoutmon X4 is too slow for GuardiAngemon's attacks, and Beelzemon shows up to DigiXros with him to Shoutmon X4B. Shoutmon X4's inability to fly is shown in the battle against Lucemon Shadowlord Mode. But luckily, Sparrowmon volunteers to help them, thus Shoutmon X5 is created. In the Forest Zone, Taiki and the others chase after DarkKnightmon to save Deckerdramon, a legendary Digimon residing within the zone. Shoutmon X4, together with MetalGreymon, is able to hold DarkKnightmon off, but is almost defeated by SkullKnightmon, the De-DigiXrosed form of DarkKnightmon. Attacks *'Three Victorize': Fires a beam from the "V" on its chest that sweeps away hordes of opponents in a single strike. *'Three Victorize Max Power': Fires an enhanced version of Three Victorize in dazzling colors. *'Burning Star Crusher': Cuts any opponent in two with a single stroke, even if they are moving about quickly. *'Victorize Boomerang': Detaches the "V" on its chest and throws it, using it as a gigantic boomerang instead of a sword. Shoutmon X4B Shoutmon X4B is the DigiXros of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, the Star Sword, and Beelzemon. He is the , formed when Beelzemon granted further power to the , Shoutmon X4. The powers of each of his techniques have increased exponentially.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_16.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Shoutmon X4B] When battling GuardiAngemon, Shoutmon X4 gets severely beaten. Beelzemon appears and stops the battle, saying that he doesn't like it when people use power to control others and tells Taiki to DigiXros him so their speed would match GuardiAngemon's. Taiki does so and forms the centaur-like Shoutmon X4B, who easily defeats him but Taiki stops him before Shoutmon X4B could kill GuardiAngemon Attacks *'Star's Blade Celestrike': Destroys the opponent with a hail of bullets as it sprints at them, then cuts them right in half. *'Chaos Flare': Fires a powerful shot from the Berenjena SDX, in a version of Beelzemon's "Death the Cannon" that has been empowered to the point that it can pierce through mountain ranges. Shoutmon X4K Shoutmon X4K is the DigiXros of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, the Star Sword, Knightmon, and the PawnChessmon (White). In this form, Shoutmon X4 gains a cape with Knightmon's emblem and a shield with the Xros Heart emblem, and the Star Sword is enhanced to resemble Knightmon's sword. Furthermore, the drills on its tail and legs change into spikes, resembling the ones the PawnChessmon have on their helmets. Shoutmon X4K appears again in the battle against HiMugendramon. He is almost finished off, but Baalmon saves him and reincarnates as Beelzemon. Together, the two are able to defeat HiMugendramon, driving Lilithmon mad. Attacks *'Burning Star Crusher': Cuts any opponent in two with a single stroke, even if they are moving about quickly. Shoutmon X4S Shoutmon X4S is the DigiXros of Shoutmon X4 and Spadamon. Although he is not a member of Xros Heart, Spadamon of the Sweets Zone temporarily lends his power to Shoutmon X4, so that he can have 2 weapons to confront the armed WaruMonzaemon. He next appears in Gold Land, helping Xros Heart battle Olegmon. Shoutmon X5 Shoutmon X5 is the DigiXros of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, the Star Sword, and Sparrowmon. He is the , born when the hearts of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, the Starmons, and Sparrowmon came together. The , Shoutmon X4, who primarily specializes in ground battles, obtained the power of flight as the ultimate power-up.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_18.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Shoutmon X5] Attacks *'Meteor Buster Attack': Runs up to the stratosphere, then becomes a meteorite and rams the opponent, carving out a giant crater in not just them but also the land around them for several hundred meters. *'Meteor Impact': Concentrates all of his energy into his right fist, then drives it into the opponent from close range, reliably bringing them down. *'Burning Star Crusher': Cuts any opponent in two with a single stroke, even if they are moving about quickly. *'Three Victorize': Fires a beam from the "V" on his chest that sweeps away hordes of opponents in a single strike. *'Impact Laser': Fires a giant, vortex-shaped laser at the opponent. Shoutmon X5B Shoutmon X5B is the DigiXros of Shoutmon X4B and Sparrowmon. Xros Heart used this form to defeat Blastmon in the Shinobi Zone, winning all of his Code Crowns. Attacks *'Burst Dash Stream' *'Five_B Victorize' Shoutmon X6 Shoutmon X6 is a Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Shoutmon Cross Six". It is a DigiXros of Shoutmon DX, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, and the Starmons. Attacks *'Xros Shooting Rocker': Uses its passionate soul to light its mic in hellfire, then grandly swings it down. Shoutmon X7 Shoutmon X7 is the DigiXros of Shoutmon DX, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, the Starmons, and Sparrowmon. Attacks *'Xros Burning Rocker': Uses his passionate soul to light his mic in hellfire, then grandly swings it down. *'Double Flare Buster': Shoots all of his energy from the Zanahoria. *'Seven Victorize': Concentrates its entire, golden-hot aura in his chest, then fires it from his "V". *'Seven Victorize Maximum': Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode is the DigiXros of with all of the Xros Heart United Army, the DigiMemories, and all the Digimon of the Digital World. Attacks *'Final Xros Blade': Attacks the opponent with his blade. SkullKnightmon Bigaxe Mode SkullKnightmon Bigaxe Mode has Nene DigiXros him into this form, after regaining the advantage in the battle against Shoutmon X4 and MetalGreymon. SkullKnightmon Cavalier Mode Sparrowmon After Burner Sparrowmon After Burner is the DigiXros between Sparrowmon and Ballistamon, where Ballistamon becomes a set of powerful engines for Sparrowmon. Star Axe Starmon and seven of the white Pickmons can DigiXros into the golden Star Axe. It uses Shoutmon's mic as its hilt. Starmon and the Pickmons take this form to help Shoutmon X2 take down Octomon. It is used many times in the Island Zone. Star Sword The Star Sword is the DigiXros of Starmon and the silver Pickmons. It is usually transformed straight into the "Star Sword DX", which uses Shoutmon's mic as its hilt, creating a weapon for Shoutmon X4 and its related DigiXroses. SuperDarkKnightmon SuperDarkKnightmon is a DigiXros of DarkKnightmon, SkullGreymon, and SkullSatamon. By igniting the Darkness Loader, DarkKnightmon absorbs SkullGreymon and SkullSatamon to achieve this new form. Before he leaves the Zone, he summons a giant cloud of darkness to attack the other armies, and states that he will become the strongest Digimon of all time. ZeedMilleniummon Notes and References Category:Characters in Digimon Xros Wars